Wolf
'Character' A new forest green fictional character. Since his name was too long and not as catchy, others call him Wolf. He's as vicious as a wolf but crazier than a rabid one. More will be explained as he is prepared to meet Red and Blue and add even more chaos and anarchy than before. Wolf's special ability is a massive arsenal in his pockets ranging from K-bars to AC-130s. He also has a brother named Snake and a best friend named Fox. Wolf as a Marine 'Life of the Wolf' Born and partly rasied in the bay area of California. Wolf grew a wild side to him of adventure and a thirst for blood and battle and after joining the military after growing up in the forest. So drawn by fighting, Wolf developed a natural ability to carry any weapon in his pockets. this is exactly why he doesn't have a girlfriend or any friend at all, because he either scared them off or killed them. (For Wolf's child life, see Young Wolf) Now Wolf lives in the wilderness of the mountain range so when something goes wrong, when he's in the city, he heads to the hills... literally. That is a frequent amount of times on a weekly basis. Wolf only hangs out with friends if he happens to run into them, if he gets invited, or has nothing better to do. But then at times they run into him at the worse time. Wolf sometimes prefers to venture alone by himself just to prove to himself more that he can take care of himself. Even though his other friends try to find him he makes it an effort not to be found. Wolf has never been interested in having a relationship with anyone because he believes they will only slow him down and cause him to be less of a wild animal and more like a trained one with a broken spirit. Therefore he will only hump and dump girls he finds interesting. His true passion is being free and doing whatever he wants that makes him feel alive. Every now and then Wolf takes a job of doing commercials. Through life so far he has been trained as a ninja, enhanced as a Cyborg, and lived as a vigilante. Sometimes he takes others on a journey to become more than they used to such as Blue and Pink in Blue's of Blue and Pink Reborn. Wolf has gained more and more experienced with every fight he has fought in and much more cunning and strategic in knowing what limitations one could have. This makes him take chances of guessing the weakness of his foes which turn out to be correct most of the time. Also after so many fights of close calls and near death experiences, Wolf has gained a high careless attitude of when someone tries to threaten him when trying to prove that they can beat him in a fight. Wolf just brushes them off with a snarky remark and jokes about their attempt to intimidate them. As seen in Gem of Wolf, he is shown caring little on what could happen to himself and accept his fate if someone were to kill him and still be able to joke about it. Plus Wolf believes that it is up to fate if he should remain dead after what happened to him in A Wolf Meets Death. If it is his destiny to live on even through death then he would just keep cool and let events unfold After gaining his cyborg suit Wolf has taken this opportunity to hide it inside his hat to gain quick and easy access to it when the moment comes. Although he uses this perk so not having to rely on his abilities and modes. Every method he uses is a strategic tactic in order to gain the upperhand or confuse the enemy of how to take him down. After a while he trusted his suit to Fox and had Professor Stick reprogram it to become compatible to her DNA as well. Even if becoming a ninja wasn't enough, Wolf was later on taught in the ways of the Samurai. Unlike the ninja, the samuria taught Wolf more about fighting out in the open rather than trying to strike from a hidden location. Wolf is now even more alert to being attacked from a stealthy ambush as he walks out in plain sight. Wolf does not need to know that he is about to be ambushed to counter it. Even though Wolf has lots of abilities and modes to fight his foes, he still thinks there is some other way to improve himself. He then will go on an adventure to discover a new ability and have it explained on how he obtained it. Wolf seems to have potential to keep excelling in abilities that show he has no limits to what he can become. He never settles for being limited, this shows that he has more potential to become a stronger fighter than anyone else with even more powers than him. Wolf has been known to go on the most epic adventures. He would prefer to go alone but sometimes he takes others with him to be entertained by them reacting to the dangers. Wolf doesn't really wait for an adventure to happen when he makes own for himself. He has been on the most epic adventures even though some of them were caused by him since You Better Duck. Wolf always seems to be an attraction for danger and adventure whether it's a dangeroous event that happens to involve him or an adventure that he happens to discover. Wolf is seen as one of the most toughest and deadliest fighter and killer. He may not be as powerful as some bnut what he lacks in power he makes up in his cunning ability to figure out a way to beat his opponent. unlike Ryle, Wolf uses his passion for killing, his emotions, and even the strong feelings of certain friendships and specil connections to make him even more persistant andaggressive in battle to fight even harder breaking new physical limitations of endurance. What makes Wolf more unique than anyone is that instead of submitting to fear or numbing his fear. Unlike Ryle, Wolf embraces his fears. He lets the feeling and rush of fear flow through his body giving him a different kind of adrenaline rush to add to his other kind. Wolf may not look like he has no fear, but that is because he accepts the fear to fight along side it spreading fear and intimidation into his enemies.Wolf allows himsalf to feel all kinds of fear. This may be the cause of his pschotic behavior. Wolf's greatest moment is when he joined in a tournament to the death in ten matches without the use of special powers or abilities surviving nine of those matches on his own. Wolf wanted to prove that he can win deadly battles wiithout the use of super powers and abilities. It was only until he came home scared, bruised and weakened that his friends joind in the last match to help him survive and win even though the game was being fixed for Wolf to lose. 'Catch Phrase' *"Gun Hoe!" 'Abilities' *Own style of martial arts fighting. *Tricky Melee Combat. *Expert Shot. (Even with shaky hands) *Knife Specialist. *Can completely hide in his hat. *Can duplicate his hat, but only into a fake. *Can use hat as a storage unit. *High senses, including a wolf's, a ninja's, and a samurai's senses. *Most skilled with Gun Kata. *Guerrilla Tactical Warfare Expert. *Torture Expert. *Can talk to wolves only. 'Powers' *Pulls any type of weaponry out from his pockets ranging from small pocket knives to AC-130's. *Wolf can pull out weapon vehicels one at a time until they are destroyed. *Epic Time (Mercenary) *Overkill Mode. *The Lone Wolf Mode. *Primal Rage. *Feral Mode. *Blade Mode. (Cyborg/Samurai) *Hat World. (Inside Hat only) 'Powers' *'Epic Time' : This mentally slows down time for Wolf to match speeds of anyone he fights. Both Wolf and his target would move at the same speed but in slow motion to give an epic effect. This power also works against dodging bullets. This power only is used when on the job as a mercenary. *'Blade Mode' : This Mode only works while acting as a samurai or a cyborg. Same as in Epic Mode but the only thing that speed up in this slow motion event is Wolf's strikes with the cyber sword. The sword cuts through anything to pieces no matter how unbreakable the metal is. *'Hat World' : This only can be used inside of Wolf's hat. The only way a person can enter Wolf's hat is Wolf lets them and if they are willing to enter inside. As a person stays inside, they are completely at Wolf's mercy. WOlf becomes like a god to control anything inside his hat even the person that is inside. Wolf will keep them from using any power or ability and can kill any immortal. The only way they can get out if Wolf lets them. if he does, then all their powers and abilities are restored instantly. 'Wolf's Modes' All of Wolf's modes were displayed in Death Battle. though not all of his potential strength was shown in the episode, he can show much more if he could have the time to show it. 'Overkill' Overkill Mode causes him to increase his killing rate and evasion. Wolf enhances his attributes as far as strength, power, speed, endurance, and awareness. This is caused by Wolf's growing adrenaline rush as he continues to fight and can not be subdued by any sedatives due to rush of battle. Wolf could now fight quicker, run faster, feel less pain, and predict more oncoming attacks along with knowing his surroundings. '1st Mode Trivia' *He achieves Overkill Mode by raising his adrenaline to the max. *Was taught by Raccoon to instantly raise his adrenaline through concentration. *Adrenaline never subsides. *Mostly used for small battles. *Minor Mode. (Used for small battles) *Acts more like an ability enhancer. *Is easy for Wolf to control. 'The Lone Wolf' ' ' The Lone Wolf Mode gives him near invulnerability and the abilty to levitate and use every weapon he takes out at once. He can use his weapons as a shield to block any strike from all sides. He acquires strength to his abilities by 1,000%. Wolf gains this Mode by placing his earphones on and plays "Children of the Gun", which is his favorite song, while in Overkill mode. This mode gives Wolf a silverish flame around him and silver his eyes. '2nd Mode Trivia' *He achieves The Lone Wolf Mode by listening to his favorite song while in Overkill Mode. *Favorite song is "Children Of The Gun" by Drowning Pool. *Can use weapons as a protective barrier. *Brings out multiple weapons only he can control. *No limit to how many weapons come out. *Silver flame is harmless to others but destructive to objects. *Can use weapons as defense and offence at the same time. *Ultimate Mode. (Powerful and controlable) 'Primal Rage' Primal Rage not only enhances his attributes and his abilities to perfection, but is unable to control on who he uses it against. This mode is like a mixture of both Overkill and The Lone Wolf modes, except this mode is fueled by his rage. It also overdrives his killing efficiency and mobility to blurring speed, and it also gives him the ability to become immune to effects of others power over him. He uses offensive attacks and cunning manuever to confuse or trick the enemy and has some subconcious to learn his opponents moves of defense and an attack to penetrate through it and always finds a weakness in his opponent in due time. This mode also replaced any feeling of pain or soreness into rage pretty much giving him a full range of unlimited growing energy and strength. It is also like a healing ability to gain more stamina through pain. Whatever pain he recieves he gains more strength. This makes Wolf a far more dangerous and deadly opponent to fight against. Only fighting Wolf in a long battle will ensure him of victory. Magic has little effect on him since he can shatter any kind of force field in one punch by the tremendous trauma of the punch. Wolf is engulfed in red flames, in Primal Rage Mode, that grows higher to display his rise of strength and rage. The only flaw is that he cannot control who he kills or tell friend from foe. He mainly focuses on a main target and kills all who get in his way. After Wolf kills his main target he will move on to anything else that he can see. Wolf can only come out of this mode if either the foe flees far beyond the area for an hour or if Wolf kills everyone that he can see. Most times Wolf tries not to fall into this mode by trying to keep his cool by seeing everything as a joke. '3rd Mode Trivia' *He achieves Primal Rage Mode by raising his anger to the max. *Will turn to Primal Rage Mode if anyone harms Fox. *Kills friend or foe in Primal Rage Mode. *Two ways of exiting Primal Rage Mode: First is having no one else left to kill. Second is a secret that only Fox knows. *Primal Rage Mode gives the ablility to shatter magic or energy barriers. *Grows stronger when more pain is given. *Unstable Mode. (Uncontrollable and deadly) *Red flames made of Wolf's pure rage. *Flames burn not physically but mentally. 'Feral Mode' This mode is based off of the animal side of Wolf and allows him to have his pupils glow in the dark like an animal. This mode is neither based off of evil or good but the feral instincts of an animal. This mode is only compatible to Wolf and his very being and personality. Feral Mode gives Wolf a perfect advantage of the shadows of darkness and is super effective at night. Wolf becomes like a ghost to vanish in the shadows and move around in the dark and be completely out of any sight. Catching his victims off guard allows him to deal heavy damage no matter how strong they are. The more off guard they are the the more damage Wolf can strike them with. The draw back to this is that Wolf will lose all his memories as a human and resort to wild animal instincts of catching his victims by surprise. Also Wolf can roar out to knock out any lights such as mechanical lights or lights from fires to cause it to be dark. Wolf gained this mode after being revived in the alien ship and having his memories taken from him. after waking up he went through a panic moment of being tied to a table in a dark room. Having no one to remember that meany anything to him, he had nothing to fear of losing and didn't care who he had to kill to escape his captors or people he saw as a threat. '4th Mode Trivia' *Achieved only at night or dark places. *Uses the dark to his advantage. *Can penetrate anyone's defenses more easily when caught off guard. *Follows animal instincts and not good or evil based methods. *Able to shut out lights from machines or fires. *Dark Mode. (Controllable and grim methods) *Loses memories of anyone he has met. ' -Sample of Wolf in Overkill Mode' '-Sample of Wolf in Primal Rage Mode' 'Note': If Wolf gets into any of his modes, he can become immune to mind control, body control, or mind reading. Each mode fills him with so much uncontrollable rage and adrenaline that Wolf is being controlled by either his energy or instinct rather than himself. 'Young Wolf' In The New Kid On The Kill, he was a silent and shy kid who never really had friends or spoke much to anyone. He was lonely and kept to himself while lots of kids made fun of him or ignored him. Although he liked to spend his days playing by himself outside and explored where ever that he never travelled before. Sometimes if someone did talk to him and he walked away without even making eye contact, that person would get killed in some random incident as Young Wolf just sadly walked on. Then he met Fox who openly asked him to be her friend. Young Wolf was too nervous to respond to any sort of gesture since no one ever really paid attention to him which caused him to become confused when someone did notice him. Still as awkward as young Wolf was feeling, Fox had a feeling that there was something more to Wolf and wanted to wait and see what it was. This is what Wolf wondered about everyday when she was happy to see him again. He never understood why anyone would want be around him. Soon after they became friends that were close as brother and sister. Wolf began to open up a bit, but still a bit shy and quiet and avoided eye contact, but at least he talked a bit more. Young Wolf soon fell out of his awkwardness in 4th grade, when he slaughtered his entire class including the teacher after being bullied and picked on for the last time. Then was the beginning of his lust for battle and bloodshed after brutally killing every child in horrible ways using his surrounding enviroment from pencils, to ruler, to desks, to glue, etc. That was when Young Wolf first entered Primal Rage Mode. Afterwards he escaped from being captured by fleeing to the mountain range and living in the forest where he was raised by wolves. Wolf studied the ways of wolves and their rituals of being accepted as one of the pack and soon found his place as one of them and later became the alpha wolf of the pack. 'Hobbies' '''-Cyborg Ninja' ' ' After Wolf tricked Professor Stick in Epic Cyborgs, Wolf was made into a cyborg ninja to make himself ten times what he was before. Wolf was looking for a new way to kill people rather than rely on his own powers, so this was the perfect oppurtunity when he heard of Professor Stick. After Wolf was then striped of his cyborg upgrade, Wolf came to Cybertime Systems to fix the suit so it can come off and on at will. When ever Wolf needs a ninja to do some work, he now can call his suit to attactch itself to him and get the job done. When Wolf gets into his suit, he places all safety aside to unleash his cyborg capabilities. He goes on a ninja cyborg rampage and will not stop until he has had enough fun in his new suit. Other times Wolf will go on impossible ninja missions. These are the only times Wolf will not try to kill everyone but sneak in without detection or alerting the guards. Wolf's Cyber Power Swords can cut through any metal and is able to cross through any forcefield like a ghost, but still damage whatever is behind the forcefield. It can power up to also work like a devestating hammer. The blade will cause itself not to slice at all but send out a massive vibration to shatter whatever it strikes.the spinning generator is the powering devise and the higher the sound it makes as it charges the higher the damage will be either when it cuts or smashes. The sword only reads Wolf's DNA and brain waves to become active in his hands, But will shut off and fall to pieces in anyone elses possession. Blade Mode gives Wolf the ability to make blurring speed strikes. As everything around Wolf moves at extreme slow movements, Wolf attacks at normal speed for him to make clean fast slices through his enemies with his cyber blade. Wolf's ninja skills came after the events in Shit With Honor Wolf is able to take down an entire city in minutes with his suit. His speed and need for action drives him to see how long a city could stand against him until he gets tired. sometimes he takes down large populated areas like cities, military compounds, or criminal run areas. '-Sample of Wolf as a cyborg''' '''-Vigilante' In Rise of the Lone Wolf, a new vigilante joining the fight against crime with extreme prejudice. Lone Wolf wears a wolf eared mask, a wolf fur vest, and a wolf tail. Even though he is Wolf, he has to make the impression that he is friends with no one and cares for no one but himself. He openly kills all criminals (Like the punisher) and never gives up a hunt. He still contains his regular abilities, but sticks to melee bladed weapons. Trade mark is his use of metal claws on his right fist (Like wolverine but four claws) that he uses the most for his attacks. Lone Wolf also plays the part of a serious crime fighter and shows no tolerance for letting criminals live after a crime. He will even go as far as attacking anyone who tries to stop him even if it is the good guys. Lone Wolf's super move is the Wolf Blade, where he forms a giant wolf out of all kinds of knives and swords with Lone Wolf in the center of the wolf protected by a barrier of blades. Lone Wolf has also moved into the city making it his own territory to fight crime meaning that he will fight anyone who get's in his way. No one, not even his own friends know of his true identity becuase he will even attack them if they get in his way. Even if someone knew who he was they would have no chance of convincing others of it. Wolf changes identities in completely isolated places to make sure no camera or spot hole can see him change. His face is covered by multiple layers of mask and only he can pull it off completely by his own will and no one elses. As a huge vigilante, SHH gives warning to all super heroes of the organization to leave or avoid Lone Wolf at all costs so not to interfere with him and running the risk of fighting him. So far none of the new super heroes has attempted to bring him in or get in his way. He neither lives by the code of the hero or fight for evil. Lone Wolf will fight through both sides to finish his task. At one time there was a reward sent from SHH to arrest Lone Wolf, but later was canceled because many who tried died. The villians still keep out a bounty on his head or who ever can take Lone Wolf down. so far niether side came close to take him down yet.both sides have even attempted to recuit him but Lone Wolf still remains to work alone. Lone Wolf is known to be a great threat on both sides of villains and heroes. Both sides make the effort to try and avoid him whenever possible. '-Sample of Lone Wolf Using blades both normal and Lone Wolf Mode''' '''-Hacker' Now Wolf isn't a computer genius but with the right equipment and his skills in fighting, Wolf is able to get through the hihgest security of computer files and hard drives of others by entering the computer world through the matrix. Wolf does not hack to do anything of importance but to engage in battles against agents of the system or other viruses. Sometimes Wolf infiltrates other's computers just to play pranks and mess with others on their screens. Wolf is the strongest fighter in the matix due to his boundless and open mind to make him a programn of the system to reckon with. His free spirit and unpredictable nature makes him unstoppable and limitless to his potential to travel and fight other progamns of the matrix. Also due to his open mind that Wolf understands more about how to use the matrix effectively to do as he pleases. Wolf has made himself, as a program, to be unable to copy his data, unable to let his data be infected or corrupted, unable to hacked into, and unable to let himself be overriden. This is because of his knowledge that he only knows about the matrix to make him have an unbreakable firewall. Wolf is only able to use everything he can do only when going in the matrix. but this is one of his secrets to why. His skills and knowledge never leave the matrix. '''Sample- '''Wolf dodging bullets '''Sample'- Wolf Fighting Sample- 'Wolf Reaching High Potential 'Jobs '''-Mercenary' Wolf first became interested under the occupation of mercenary. He always wanted to get paid for killing or destroying something so when the first small job of someone asking Wolf to take a place out of business for money, he took it without question and ended up taking the job as a mercenary. Wolf only uses firing weapons as a mercenary. Wolf is by far the most paid and well known merc to do his job and complete it. Wolf gets his money and thirts for violence in one job. '-Sample of how Wolf Fights with guns''' '''-Assassin' Wolf joined the assassin group only to go into business on his own as a rouge assassin. He mainly targeted big gang organizations because they always gave him a challenge and had the most money, plus no one really cared if they were killed anyway besides their families. Wolf welcomed the bounties and death threats from the crime lord's families for the attention and the fact it would make a name for himself. Wolf will use up to small blades and silent guns to kill with in stealth kills but will use whatever he can to fight his way out to escape, even if it means his own opponents weapons even if they try to use them on him. Wolf mostly uses his cyborg suit along with his ninja skills to give him the best advantage to surpass his competition. '-Sample of Wolf as an assassin''' '''-Samurai' ' ' After traveling to Japan only to get lost in The Wolf Samurai, Wolf is brought to a small village where they plan to make a new and only kind of Samurai out of Wolf. They have been watching him from the day he was taught to be a ninja by the Raccoon, Papa-San. Now they wish to train Wolf to create a new legend of Wolf as the Samurai Wolf. The first and last of his kind. It had been prophesied that a lone wonderer would come to a small hidden village of samurai and become the first and last of a new kind of samurai. The villagers got bored of waiting and just settled for Wolf. So they took him and began to train him in the ways of the samurai to see if he could fulfill the prophesy. After completing his training, he was given Chi No Kiba, a katana with a name that means Blood Fang. This is a legendary sword of the ancient samurai that spilt much blood and fused the blade with the blood of it's fallen victims to heal and replensih it's master. Wolf was deemed worthy of it's power as it's new master. Wolf then returned to his home to with a now known reputation as an even more deadlier killer with his new personal weapon. Eral Grey and Gerald Butler were the first to see a small sample of his new abilities and soon the word spread to all of Wolf's enemies. Even against the greatest odds of deadliest hunters. '''Sample of Samurai Wolf' '''- A.C.T. A team that Wolf created for his friends, Alpha Crew Team (A.C.T.) Whenever something important needs to be done, they come together to help each other to achieve their goal. Each member has a unique ability to help serve the team. '''Wolf Facts *Always finds a way to kill. *Embraces his fears. *Uses his fears to give him a secondary sorce of adrenaline rush. *Unlike others, Wolf allows himself to feel fear. *Wolf is by far the most intimidating character. *Changes different weapons when he picks out a job skill. *Has done a quiz with his creator. *Has little respect for his creator. *Figures out a way defeat his opponent either by death or sealing. *Always plans ahead and lures opponents into traps. *Cunning and extremely clever. *Mischievious. *Strategic. *Very competitive. *Trigger happy. *Prankster. *Unique. *Sometimes psychotic. *Is the biggest dick. *Smart mouth. *Masochist. *Wolf's unpredictability makes him unable to be read even by his own copies. *Can figure out flaws on his opponents even if they copies his own self. *Has one thing that no other copy of himself else can have to make him unique. *Can act like a dick to even the most powerful people. *Lusts for action. *Love for guns and knives. *Loves getting into trouble. *More interested in killing and action than women. *Solves problems with killing. (Reason he doesn't have a girlfriend) *Massive weapon arsenal in his pockets. (Don't ask how) *Low concern for others safety. *Finds pleasure in killing. *Improved senses (After training at the Nature's Ninja Clan). *Part of The Nature's Ninja Clan. *Student under Raccoon. *His hat was too big for him as a child, but wore it anyway. *His first kills were in the fourth grade. *Was born an orphan. *Never knew about his parents. *Energy boost rapidly from hearing his favorite song. *Has a brother. *Has a brother sister bond with Fox only. *Will turn to Primal Rage Mode if anyone harms Fox. *Power up mode is called "Overkill Mode". *Ultimate power mode is called "The Lone Wolf Mode". *He achieves The Lone Wolf Mode by listening to his favorite song while in Overkill Mode. *Unstable power mode is called "Primal Rage Mode". *Dark Mode is called "Feral Mode". *Can hide inside hat. *Hat has regenerative powers. *A comical ability with his hat is that when someone takes it off his head, it becomes fake and another hat is revealed underneath it. *Wolf has the fastest draw for weapons than anyone in existence. *Gets serious when someone takes Fox away. *Avoids Primal Rage Mode most of the time. *Relaxes by going on killing sprees. *Became a mercenary. *Has two personalities. *Became an assassin. *Became a samurai. *Wolf has made himself, Fox, and Lad into a special fighting team. *Wolf likes to send exploding gifts to people on April Fools Day. *Wolf helps out Red and Blue remake songs. *Has been in a Death Battle with The Raccoon. *Created a small team called ACT (Alpha Crew Team). *Leader of ACT. *Shares his home with Red after Blue purposed to Pink. *Sometimes fights for the weak. *Only fucks women once and leaves them. *May be considered the most clever and deadly person. *Has a double life as the Lone Wolf vigilante. *As the Lone Wolf, he only uses sharp melee weapons. *Is not good with kids. *Became a half Cyborg Ninja. *Sometimes Can't remember past things after being in a real agnry mood. *Cyborg body makes him ten times strong and fast as he was before. *Can enter super sonic speeds to break the sound barrier in his cyborg suit. *Uses a high tech power suit to becomes a cyborg. *Has a Cyber Power Sword. *Has a Cyborg Suit. *Had a moment of flashbacks with Blink. *Deep inside is willing to save everyone he could. *Will appear as one of the main characters of DFFU. *Has a deep special connection with Fox. *Made his suit compatible with Fox. *Will remain in Primal Rage Mode if Fox dies. *Gets in a real rage when something really irritates him. *Rebellious. *Died for real in DFFU. *Was the only who stopped Saigron and saved those who were taken him. 'Friends Met' Red ''' After Blue moved out when he got married to Pink, Red came to Wolf's cabin to ask if he could stay since pretty much no one else would have at the time. After Wolf agreed and Red found out the perks of being Wolf's new room mate, He knew he made the perfect choice to a perfect life he always wanted with beer, women, and plenty of violents without a single care. Plus he was about to die of shock when he also learned that Fox stayed in wolf's cabin as well. '''Blue Even though he hates being around when Wolf's starts up trouble Blue was able to tolerate him as much as Red. But he then grew ever greatful of Wolf when he not only helped him out in becoming more awesome, but also to have Wolf help him have secret adventures that Red and Blue used to have before getting married. Pink Was forever greatful that Wolf took her on a life changing adventure to make her more able to take care of herself. At first she saw Wolf as a psychotic blood thirsty, war mongering, dick. She still does but also a very great and awesome friend to have. Even though Wolf blew up on her in his rage he managed to give her an apology and compliment to make her completely forgive him and have their strong friendship back. Lord Tourettes Wolf is friends with Lord Tourettes mostly because of the pranks he can play on with him. Trollz0r He is friends with Trollz0r because of the competition between them to become the ultimate gamer. Even though after Wolf chew up Trollz0r in his rage, Trollz0r quickly forgave him and made him his best friend after giving him to only made copy of Wolf's secret to becoming the ultimate player in online gaming. The Raccoon Raccoon is his master at the Nature's Ninja Clan, so sometimes he shows respect to him as a friend. Mr. Dingleberry Every since Wolf let him join him in an adveture of secret agent missions, Dingleberry was ever greatful that he got through a whole episode without dying with him as a main character. For that, he has promised Wolf to help him in any way possible making them friends. Stacy Stacy and Wolf are off and on (no pun intended) at times. Mostly Stacy tries to still get used to Wolf and his sudden outbusts of homicide, destruction, and bloodlust, but she likes to hang with Wolf just for the crazy events she gets to be a part of. Broseph Even though Wolf treats him like shit sometimes, Wolf still likes to hang out with Broseph when he feels like it. Though after the events of Wolf's personal secret agent mission, Broseph would always be greatful for Wolf letting him come on his adventure to take down secret agents and bang the ladies they saved. Silver Wolf happened to meet Silver when the Ninjas came to announce the tournaments. But due to a little crack made at Wolf, Silver found himself looking down the barrel of a pistol by Wolf. Fox Childhood best friend of Wolf and seductress in many ways. She finally finds Wolf after years from when he came out of the military. They have a brother sister relationship and a special connection that makes them stick together no matter what. Snake Pretty much the opposite of Wolf in a lot of ways. The both of them are like a new version of Red and Blue with Wolf as the psychotic trouble chaser and Snake as the partly down-to-earth professional. Foully Found this parrot at his cottage and decided to keep him for his charming language and new set of pranks he can use Foully for. Emily ' She sometimes hangs out with Wolf either to bother him or just have fun with whatever he does to cause a disturbance. Although when she tries to prank Wolf sometimes he uses her pranks against her or just ignores them just to make her see how far she is from actually pranking Wolf. 'Fifi Wolf has a hate/love relationship with Fifi, as in he hates her but she loves him. No matter what Wolf does or says to Fifi she will always be attached to him like a scar. Always a part of him until the day he dies and a constant reminder of a horrible mistake he made. Lad A Scotsman from the highlands that came to America one day to find anyone he can call his equal. He so happens to find Wolf and becomes his best mate, as he puts it, and now sees Wolf where he set up his new pub in the mountains called the Drunken Bear. Blink Blink never forgot how Wolf came in and killed the bullies trying to beat him up. Grox While not the closest of friends, Grox - as Wolf calls him, puts up with his behavior sometimes whenever he wants to hang out with Wolf. Grox sometimes leaves Wolf when he is acting too wild and crazy which tends to annoy or make him stressed, but sometimes comes back to try to just hang out again and sometimes yet again leaves when he can't take Wolf anymore. Rapper After a failed attempt at trying to kill rapper as a random target, Red introduces them both. Then thanks to Bruce's assassination attempt on Rapper, Due to Wolf's involvement, the two recognized each others skills to kill and became friends. Vio A die hard nerd of the star wars franchise. After getting to know Wolf a bit more, she has considered him an ally that she could trust but still keep a cautious eye on. Ryle Met in battle against Saigron and grew to respect his potential in battle. Wolf sometimes likes to compete against Ryle on who can casue the most destruction. It's not really a friendship more than a friendly acquaintance since Wolf tends to get on Ryle's nerves. Whoop Wolf caught Whoop walking through his territory and ambushed him preparing to kill. After Wolf discovered Whoop's little curse/gift, they accepted each other as good friends to hang out and have wild destructive adventures. Drake After falling into a split in the earth to a sleeping dragon, Wolf became a friend to the last ancient race of a dragon. Wolf along with Rapper were given the honor of knowing about his existence and secret so to come to him for help in urgent situations. Wolf was also greatful to recieve a rare treasure from his cavern to keep his secret a secret. Lass It was by chance and misfirtune to Wolf that he gained a young admirer of his so-callled legendary adventures. even though he tried his best to scare her away, it only proved to excite her more to like what he does. Little Blue Wolf met Blue's brother when he was introducing him to his friends. Little Blue admires Wolf as an assassin, since he too is one, but knows he will never be as good as Wolf. 'Neutral' Darla, Charlotte, Madelene, Scarlet, Wednesday, Auburn, Indigo Wolf has made this group hate him from time to time but eventually makes a nuetral peace between them. 'Enemies Made' Jesse, Gold, Silver, Orion, Stephen, Eleven, Dark Doom, Shock, Dark Spark, Holly, Maroon, Gustav, Fireblaze, Bruce and Twisted After the mishap of Having a Blast Wolf managed to gain a shitload of enemies. But he is not bothered much by it, due to the fact that a lot of people want him dead. Wolf actually like the fact that he is now well known even as an enemy to many. Secret Agents of the World It is not yet clear whether the agents of the system are now on a look out for Wolf and his small team to return so they can have their revenge on them. But other than that, Wolf is on their top wanted list in the [[00 Douches]] episode where it shows that Wolf is being hunted down by all the top secret agents led by Jacques Bond. Street Artist Wolf, with the assistance of Red and Blue, interrupted their birthday party just to kill them on his killing spree. Now that this has happened the Street Artists will eventually return and try to kill the three that ruined their party. Shi Ba Now arch enemy of Wolf and Red for not only killing him, but stopping his plan to finally crushing the Nature's Ninja Clan. Now Wolf and Red may have to keep an eye out for Golden Lotus Dragon assassins. Pedo Bear Even though Pedo Bear is a game program, his humiliation and overkill death left him now rageful and filled with hate for Wolf. For now he lies in wait for the chance to give Wolf his game over, Pedo Bear style. Earl Grey Has become quite a problem with Wolf after his first encounter. Even though Earl Grey still doesn't know the identity of Lone Wolf, he still manages to cause trouble for him. Gerald Butler Appears in The Fox Hunt and is involved with kidnapping Fox along with Earl Grey. Jackal Time traveled to modern times to find his match in killing and fighting. He will do anything and go through anyone to achive his goal in fighting Wolf in a one on one fight to the death to become the ultimate killer. Saigron The arch enemy of everyone. He waits for the right time to strike while collecting power and souls. One of his threats is Wolf after knowing how powerful and cunning he is in battle and his connection to other powerful beings to aid him to fight Saigron if he were to be attacked by him. The only way Saigron could be defeated is if a group of powerful beings were to work together in order to stop Saigron. Let Let became super pissed when Wolf interfered with her fight with Vio. now she has a made it personal to either turn Wolf to the dark side or kill him. Bitchess In Rabid Wolf, she placed Wolf as her top most hated enemies for almost killing her in his rage and standing up to her. also his insults of her helped even more for her to hate him beyond measure. Bitchess would now go through huge lengths to get back at Wolf for what he did to her. 'Wolf in motion' http://alpha-lonewolf.deviantart.com/art/1-second-take-down-animation-398516136 'Wolf's Gallery' The Sacrifice.png Samurai Wolf.png Wolf's Advice.png Gem of Wolf.png Wolf's Quiz.png WolfACTUALLYtrainingJack.png Veteran Sgt Lone Wolf.png Wolf, Rapper and Carrie.png Rabid Wolf 2.png Rabid Wolf.png Epic Wolf 2.png Wolf.png A Wolf Meets Death.png Rapper meets Wolf.png Wolf.jpg The Lone Wolf.jpg Wolf and Fox Meeting.jpg Young Wolf.jpg Primal Rage vs. Primal Rage.png The Killer Trio.png DFFU Clip 10.png Request 19.png Request 16.png Request 15.png Request 11.png Request 10.png Request 7.png Halloween DF Comic.png 6 panel comic 2.png Resident Zombies Memesis 2.png Treasure you say 7.png Treasure you say 6.png Treasure you say 5.png Real Epic Cyborg.png Epic Cyborg.png Getting Whooped.png Awesome 47.jpg Awesome 37.jpg Awesome 27.jpg Awesome 7.jpg Awesome 62.jpg Awesome 61.jpg Awesome 60.jpg Awesome 56.jpg Awesome 36.jpg Awesome 59.jpg Awesome 58.jpg Awesome 55.jpg Awesome 5.jpg DFTM Clip 4 4x Brain Switch 8.png 4x Brain Switch.png Fanon School 4.png Awesomeness 4.jpg Awesome 14.jpg Awesome 43.jpg Awesome 42.jpg Awesome 41.jpg Alpha Crew Team 3.png Awesome 63.jpg Awesomeness 3.jpg Pink Reborn 2.png DFTM2 Official Poster.png 6 panel comic 2.png The New Kid On The Kill 2.png Epic Wolf 2.png World War D (Final Edit).png TheWorld'sEnd2.png Gun hoe 2.jpg Trailer Poster.png DFTM2 Poster 3.png DF OC 9-11 memorial.jpg For the love of Pussy.png The New Kid On The Kill.png Moronic BFFs.png Justified.png Killing.png Another Day With Fifi.png I wuv you..png Sticks and Lightsabers.png Back to the Past.png Having a Blast.jpg Awesome 66.jpg Fanart for fox and mr frowny.jpg Trick-or-Dick.png Epic Rivalry.png Cool Blue.png The Outtakes 3.png The Snake & Rapper.png Steve in love 2.png Fanon School 2.png Jealousy.png Luxurious elderly home.jpg Alpha Crew Team.png Fanon Group Pic.jpg Awesome 14.jpg Awesome 3.jpg Awesome 21.jpg Awesomeness 1.jpg Awesome 37.jpg Awesome 36.jpg Awesome 31.jpg Awesome 30.jpg Awesome 29.jpg Awesome 28.jpg Awesome 27.jpg Awesome 24.jpg Awesome 23.jpg Awesome 19.jpg Awesome 18.jpg Awesome 16.jpg Awesome 13.jpg Awesome 12.jpg Awesome 10.jpg Awesome 9.jpg Awesome 7.jpg Virtual Brutality.jpg Awesome 4.jpg Untitled.jpg Awesome.jpg Wolf Matrix.png Happy HAPPY Birthday.png Dark Spark vs. Wolf.png Once in a Lifetime Opportunity.png Ryle being irritated.png Request 40.png Request 39.png Request 38.png Happy Birthday 2.png Wolf's Dogma 8.jpg fb.jpg Wolf's Dogma 7.jpg Wolf's Dogma 6.jpg Wolf's Dogma 5.jpg Wolf's Dogma 1.jpg Wolf's Dogma 3.jpg Wolf's Dogma 2.jpg Wolf's Dogma 4.jpg Fifi in a bird house.png Art Trade.png B-day Stick.png Banding the rules.png Request 31.png That's me.png Zombie Wolf.png Wolf and Kara.png a day at a theme park.png Nut Jobs.png Fifi and The Wolf.png Request 42.png Wrath of a Titan.png The Wee Lass.png Death Battle Arena.png The Feral Awakening.png --- 'Wolf's Voice' Voice of Link in this abridged series. 'Wolf's Theme's' Wolf's Theme Wolf's main theme Action Theme This is used for either fighting enemies or a one on one battle. Sneaking Theme This theme is mainly used if Wolf is sneaking through places in a or taking out an enemy facility unnoticed. Overkill Mode Theme Wolf's theme for entering his 1st stage in power mode. Lone Wolf Mode Theme Wolf's theme for his 2nd stage power mode. Primal Rage Mode Theme ' '''Wolf's theme for his final stage power mode. '''Lone Wolf's Theme' For Wolf's vigilante theme. Feral Mode Wolf's dark mode theme Samurai Wolf Theme For when Wolf becomes a samurai 'Fav Songs' *Children of the Gun (Drowning Pool, Machinima version) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) *Animal I Have Become (Three Days Grace) Song For Wolf Category:Characters Category:Main Character